Friends forever and always
by KariXDavis
Summary: Sometimes Davis feels like he isn't part of the group. He walked in on his friends and even his role model insulting him. Next thing you know he's lying in a hospital bed. Also why is Kari suddenly be so nice to him? Maybe his dream finally came true and she likes him back.
1. Tai's regret and Kari's sorrow

_Hi readers! This is my first story in many years and I'm so excited for you guys to read it. Sorry for any writing errors it might have. Anyways enough with the dragging on. Enjoy!_

 **Third person POV**

Davis was running late today. He knew his friends were waiting in the computer room for him already but he couldn't help that soccer practice ran late

. Davis was standing outside of the door when suddenly he heard his friends talking about him. "Why does he not even care enough to be punctual?" He heard Cody say coldy. Yolei agreed and added, " He can be such a jerk sometimes. He doesn't care about anyone else's schedule.

We can't wait all day." TK chimed in next, "We should just leave him, he's such a jerk to everyone." Kari fired back, "Hey, we can't just talk bad about our friend. He is our friend, remember?"

"Kari, why do you care so much about him? He's a jerk to everyone. I never should've gave him my goggles. He doesn't deserve to be you're guys new leader." Tai said to everyone. Those words hurt Davis the worst. Especially coming from his own idol. Davis's eyes started to fill with tears. He turned away from the door and started running tears streaming down his face.

Yolei looked at the door and said, "Who was that?" Tai replied, "I will go find out." He went out in the hall and saw Davis running down the hall.

"Davis! Wait!." Tai called out. "Come back!." Davis stopped and looked back and yelled back, "No! You hate me! Everyone hates me! Leave me alone." Davis kept running but Tai proceeded to follow him.

Davis got outside and was about to run in the street when Tai suddenly had a bad gut feeling. He knew something was wrong but wasn't sure what. "Davis stop!" He yelled. Davis stopped but in that moment his body went cold. Davis looked at Tai with tears in his eyes and said, "What now? What could you possibly want?" Tai replied, "Davis look out!"

All of a sudden a turned and saw a bus coming. He needed to move but he was frozen. For once he had no courage. He felt like the weakest littlest person he ever had.

Sudden the bus impacted. "Call 911! Somebody call 911!" Tai yelled. He had never felt so guilty in his life. He was Davis's role model, his mentor, and he insulted him behind his back. How could he be so immature or dumb? How could he say such terrible things he thought to himself with tears rolling down his face.

Everyone ran outside to see the commotion to see the lifeless body of Davis. Everyone froze except Kari. Kari burst into tears. "Davis! Davis!" She yelled tears streaming down her face.

Kari ran over to his body. She went to feel his pulse. "He still has a pulse," She said. It was weak but she wasn't going to give up. She started CPR. She wasn't going to let him die. She didn't want him to die. She wasn't ready for him to leave her.

After what felt like forever the ambulance arrived. They took Davis away to the hospital while the kids stood there in shock. "Oh my-" Yolei started to say. Cody cut her off stating, "Poor davis. We shouldn't have said such terrible things….I didn't know he was listening." Kari glared at kids, "We shouldn't have said them at all! Davis is our friend! How would you like if he said things about any of you?!" Kari ran off towards the hospital. "Kari! Wait!" Tai yelled. He knew it was a far drive and an even farther walk to get there. He hoped he could catch up to Kari before she got to far. It was gonna be dark soon and their mom would freak out if she wasn't home for dinner.

Kari heard Tai and she knew she should stop and turn around but she couldn't. She had to see Davis. She had to make sure he was still alive. He couldn't be dead.

 **Tai's POV**

I ran as fast as I could after Kari but she was sprinting at full speed. She really cares about Davis. I feel like the worst person ever saying those things. I don't deserve to be his mentor at least not after how I acted.

"Kari! Wait!" I yelled for what felt like the thousandth time. "Please stop! Im sorry!" She stopped in her tracks in turned around. She looked me in the eyes and said, "Oh are you really? Then prove it!" How was I supposed to do that? She could tell I was confused."Apologize," she said. "Apologized to Davis." I looked at her and nodded then replied, "Let's go to the hospital!"

We finally got to the hospital and the doctors told us Davis was in critical condition. They said to us he had a low chance of waking up and an even lower chance of surviving. I feel terrible, this is all my fault. I can't believe I would say such horrible things about him. Kari looked at me and put her hand on my back. "This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself Tai. All we can do right now is be brave for Davis. We have to have courage and I know Tai you do. It's literally your crest." I nodded and hugged Kari. I was scared but she doesn't need to be too.

What felt like forever passed and we were about to go home when a nurse came out. She looked around and said, "Anyone here for Davis Montoya?" Kari jumped up and said, "We are!" The nurse took us back to the hallway by his room. She stopped before we got in front of his room and said, "He's awake but he's very upset. Please be gentle when speaking to him and don't argue in front of him." "We will," I replied. I was ready to see Davis and apologize. He didn't deserve any of this.

Thanks for reading the first chapter! Feel free to comment with ideas for new stories or even ideas for the next chapter! I will have the next chapter ASAP!

We walked and there was Davis sitting up watching soccer on tv. He turned to us and faked a smile. "Hey guys," He said. "How are you guys doing?" he said trying to fake a little bit of happiness.


	2. A taste of their own medicine

Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I figure I'll do short and sweet and just try to update the story frequently rather than make you guys wait weeks for a long chapter. Also feel free to leave reviews with suggestions, tips, or even criticism. This is my first fan fic in a long time so I'm assuming I'm not too great at writing yet. Anyways thanks for the read and favs! Enjoy the story!

 **Davis POV**

I knew they could see through my fake smile but I still didn't want them to worry. Even though I felt like they weren't my actual friends….Kari's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Davis we are fine, but we are worried about you." "Yea Davis," Tai chimed in. "Kari and I are sorry for hurting your feelings. Kari cleared her throat. Tai paused and bit his lip then said, "I mean I'm sorry. Davis, you are like a little brother to me."

I tried to fake another smile but I just didn't feel happy. I also knew they weren't seeing through my fake smiles. I began to speak when suddenly TK, Yolei, and Cody walked in. "I just feel like I'm not your guys friend. You always talk behind my back and it just feel like I am not part of the team."

Everyone's smiles turned to frowns. Tai looked at me and said, "I am sorry Davis. We will come back when you are feeling up to visitors?" I looked at Tai and frowned, "I will see you guys at school in a few days." They all left saying their goodbye and trying to apologize. I just wanted everyone to leave and ended up blocking out most of what they said.

They all left and then I was just laying there all alone. I felt so lonely. I didn't want to be alone but I didn't want to be around friends who weren't even my real friends. What if I could get back at them? I could give them a taste of their own medicine but I need to make a plan.

 **(3 days later)**

"Veemon do you really think this will work?" Veemon looked up and replied, "Davish are you sure this isn't going to far?" I looked at him and replied, "Veemon, it's only for a bit ok?" Veemon's frown turned to a half smile. "If you insist Davish."

 **Kari's POV**

"Tai! The phone is ringing!" Tai went over and picked up the phone. He nodded for a few minutes and suddenly tears started to go down his cheek. "Understood. Thanks for telling me." Tai replied and hung up. "Tai what's wrong?" I said embracing him in a hug. He paused and looked at me.

He put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Kari, Davis is back in the hospital. There have been some complications. He's in a coma and there's a chance he might not wake up." Suddenly it felt like my heart stopped. I can't believe I might never see Davis alive again.

I was hit with sadness like no other. I have never been this sad, not even when TK was hurt. Why am I feeling this way? I have never felt this way.

Tai looked at me and asked, "Kari, are you ok?" I nodded. I didn't want Tai to worry any more then he already was. Tai hugged me. "I know you're scared," he said, "I am too." I tried to be strong for Tai but then tears started to flow down my cheek. I was so scared for Davis.

 **TK's POV**

"So he's in a coma now?" I said to Kari. She nodded. "Yes," she replied. "I can't believe he's in a coma. He doesn't deserve this. We never should've said such mean things."

I never was a big fan of Davis or his attitude but he doesn't deserve to die. He always meant well and he always reminded me of Tai. I always wondered why Tai gave him his goggles but & think I understand. Tai must see a little bit of himself in Tai. Tai was always reckless and hot headed like Davis.

 **(1 week later)**

 **Davis POV**

I have convinced mom to let me skip school for a week now and Jun to have her boyfriend call Tai as a doctor and tell him I am in a coma. I wonder if I went too far though?


	3. The revenge goes wrong

**Tai's POV**

Kari and I were going to visit Davis today. We got a call saying he was still in a come but out of the hospital. His mom said we could come over and visit him. It has been a week and a half since we had last seen him.

Kari and I decided we would go over after lunch. After a hearty lunch Kari and I headed out. When we finally got to the door Davis's mom let us in. She told us we could go see him but he isn't doing too good.

We walked into the rom and saw Davis laying on his. He looked so peaceful. Suddenly the rest of the digidestineds came into the room. Well most of them. Everyone was there except Joe, Mimi, and Izzie. One by one we all started to say things about Davis.

"He is a really brave kid. I know he can pull through this" Sora said. Matt looked down at him and said, " Yea, he is one of the braves people I know." I cleared my throat. "Right behind you Tai." Matt added with a chuckle

Cody went to speak next, "We never should have said such terrible things. He doesn't deserve this. He really doesn't." Yolei looked up and nodded. "I can't believe we caused this," she said. TK chimed in, "Yolei, we didn't entirely caused this. The bus should've stopped. They should've been going slower. They should've-" TK started to get tears in his eyes.

Matt pulled TK into a hug and said to him, "TK, this isn't your fault." There's nothing any of us could've done. Ken looked at Davis and said, "Davis think you for being a good friend to me. & will always appreciate that."

 **Davis's POV**

I can't believe they were say such nice things. I didn't think they cared. I tried to not show I was awake and listening. I needed to wake up at the perfect time. My plan had actually worked!

 **Tai's POV**

After everyone except Kari and I had spoken I nodded to her. "Kari, you can speak first," I said to her. I needed to collect my thoughts. Kari looked at me and nodded. She smiled and then spoke, "Davis, I was always too scared to say this in front of you or anyone but & think & like you, more than a friend. I think- well you get the point." Everyone looked up and started patting Kari on the back giving her words of comfort.

I looked down at Davis and realized it was my turn to speak. They wanted me to speak last because I was- well still kind of am the original leader of the digidestined. & tried to fake a grin and looked down at Davis.

I began to speak, "Davis, you are like a little brother to me. I never told you why I gave you those goggles." I paused to look up and see everyone staring at us. "Davis," I continued. "The reason I gave you those is because I see myself in you. From the moment I met you & knew you were a natural born leader. I-" I stopped trying to hold back the tears. I didn't know if & could keep speaking from the heart about him with what was going on. I was afraid we were going to lose him.

Kari looked up and said, "Guys did you see that?" I wasn't sure what's she was talking about. Suddenly Matt chimed in, "I saw it! He moved! He's waking up!" Then Davis opened his eyes. "Got you guys." He spoke softly. I looked at him in disbelief. "What did you say?" I said. He looked us and smiled.

"That's for talking all that garbage on me." He looked at me and said. I couldn't believe my ears. I can't believe Davis would do something like this, "Davis, how could you?" I walked out of the room and everyone followed me. We were all in shock. Some of us were hurt but most of us were angry. "I can't believe Davis would do that," said Kari. TK looked at her and said, "Me either. This was mean of him. I am never going to speak to him again!" TK ran off with Matt trailing behind. I put an arm on Kari. "We will forgive him eventually." I said. We did end up forgiving him. One by one we forgave Davis. Some a lot faster than other. Me, it would take me a while

 **Davis POV**

It has been a few weeks and only some of my friends have spoken to me. Kari had forgiven me first. Then Sora then Yolei. Finally the word had gotten around to Izzy, Mimi, and Joe who forgave me fast too. Tai, Matt, and TK hadn't even spoken to me. Cody and Ken had forgave me a few days ago. They weren't really speaking to me but at least they didn't hate me as much.

After weeks of Tai, Matt, and TK ignoring me I decided to call everyone to the digital world. I figured we could talk about it since it has been over two weeks. It was time to get their forgiveness.

I got to the computer room and saw Kari and Yolei waiting for me. Everyone else was already in the digital world waiting. We used out digivices and opened the portal when we got through & saw everyone waiting for me. Tai and Matt looked angry with me and TK just looked disappointed.

TK spoke to me first. "Davis, what you did was very selfish and I am not sure I will understand it but I do forgive you." I smiled at him and spoke, "Thank you TK. I am very sorry for lying to you guys. & just felt like you guys didn't care about me.

Matt spoke next, "We do care about you Davis. What you did though. It makes me mad and disappointed. We really thought you were hurt and you wouldn't make it. You went too far this time."

I frowned and looked down. I never should've went that far. I hurt my friends and betrayed their trust. "I think you should apologize to everyone especially Tai," said Matt. & realized then that Tai was angry at that moment. That was hurt in his face. I had hurt one of my closest friends.

Tai looked at me and then spoke, "Davis I am not mad anymore. I am just hurt. What you did hurt all of us. I think I need to be alone for a bit" Tai walked off not making eye contact with anyone. I felt terrible.

Authors note: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow, fave, and send ideas with plot points! I'm always open to suggestions. I should've have another chapter within the next days at most.


	4. The bonds that Tai

**Authors note: Sorry for taking so long on that chapter. I honestly had writers block for awhile and then I just got busy with life. Anyways without further ado here's chapter 4!"**

Tai's POV

I decided to go out on my own in the digi world. Agumon followed but that didn't bug me. I just didn't want to talk to anyone else right now.

I needed time to be alone in my thoughts. I finally stopped walking when I saw a cliff about 15 feet up that you would have to climb to get to. I nodded to Agumon and we climbed up there just in case anyone tried to follow. The only who I think can climb up here is Matt and he's sure to leave me alone.

Suddenly I heard a voice coming from behind me. "Tai, I am sorry." I turned around and there was Davis with Veemon by his side. But, how? He put his hand on my shoulder. "You forget I am pretty athletic too." He grinned as he declared.

I smiled back and responded, "Yea. I forgot about that. Heh heh." I tried to fake a smile and continued, "Davis, I never told you the story why I gave you those goggles." Davis's eyes lit up as I spoke that sentence.

I got up and looked him dead in the eyes, "I guess it's time I tell you the story of how the goggles came to be."

(flashback to when Tai was little, right before he met his first digimon)

3rd Person POV

"Why do people act mean and bully others?" Tai said as he ran into his grandpa's room and asked his grandpa with tears in his eyes. "Sometimes people are just mean to people for no reason Tai. Sometime you have to be brave and have courage. You have to always stand up for what you think is right even if everyone else goes down the wrong path" Tai looked at his grandpa wiping away tears, "How will I remember this?" Tai sat down on his bed next to his Grandfather.

His grandpa got up and picked up a pair of goggles out of his chest by his dresser and gave them to Tai than spoke, "When you need to you will remember but I will give you these so anytime you feel scared or are unsure you can remember they are on your head and the courage and power to do the noble thing lies inside you. Always remember that Tai..."

(flashback over)

Tai's POV

"So that's how I got my goggles. The reason I gave them to you is because since you are the new leader of the digidestined you need to be able to be courageous and do the right thing, even when it's hard. That's why it hurt me so much to see you did the wrong thing." I said to Davis.

"Tai, I am so so sorry…. I didn't-" Davis began to say to me. I cut him off, "Of course you didn't know and that's ok because now you will always do the right thing. Right?" Davis looked at me and nodded.

I was happy that Davis now understood. We both smiled. "Davis," I started to say to him, "I am really proud of the person you have become. I just wanted you to know that." We began to hug when suddenly we heard a scream.

Davis and me locked and eyes and spoke at the same time, "Kari!" We climbed down the cliff and started heading back to the camp. We were running at full speed through the digi jungle. We were at least a mile away from camp but we kept running. By the time we got there I could tell poor Davis was almost out of breath. "Good job Davis," I yelled, "Keep it up!" He smiled at me as we got back to the camp to see everyone surrounding Kari.

TK looked at me and told me what happened, "We all walked off for a second leaving Kari here and then we heard a scream and came back and she had fainted. We aren't sure what happened. Joe if checking her vitals right now." Joe looked up at me and notioned to pull me aside.

Joe began to speak after we went off to the side, "It looks like she fainted from being scared mixed with exhaustion but that's not why I pulled you aside. She seems to have trouble breathing. Has she had problems with her chest or lungs before? I looked Joe and almost started to cry but stopped myself and replied, "She pneumonia when she was little. Are you telling me she's sick like that again?" Joe looked at me and replied, "I don't know but we need to get her back to the real world and to a hospital as soon as possible. Are you ready to head out?" I nodded and we went back over to the group.

Joe told them it was time to leave and we headed out. When we got back Joe's brother drove us to the hospital. Davis came with me because he could tell I was afraid. Davis put his arm on my shoulder and spoke, "Tai, she will be ok she's strong."

(1 week later)

Davis POV

Kari has been in a coma for a few days now. As her illness got worse she slipped into a coma. Her rates of survival aren't high. Tai is worried she won't make it but I believe she will. Tai and I go to visit her in the hospital every day. Everyone else has only came a few times.

I was eating lunch at my house when suddenly there was a knock on my door. I got up and went to the door. Tai was standing there grinning from ear to ear. He spoke to me, "I think she might wake up today. The doctors said there was a chance of she might wake up within the next few days."

I looked at Tai and said, "Alright! Let's go see her then." We walked to the hospital since it was only a mile or two.

We got to the hospital and doctors told us she was still in a coma but we could see her. We went in the room and saw her lying there peaceful. Tai and I stood there speechless. We weren't sure what to say. All we knew is that we had to be brave, for Kari. I looked at Tai and spoke to him, "She'll be ok. She has to be." Tai looked down. I continued, "Kari is strong...she will make it through this." Tai was still looking down.

I decided to keep speaking, "You gotta have faith in her to pull through Tai." I looked over at Tai and realized he was crying. "Tai, I need you to be brave and have courage." He looked up at me and wiped away his tears. "Davis you are right. I have to be brave, for will be ok. & know she will wake up and pull through."

Tai and I decided to leave the hospital because not much had changed. I was starting to have doubt but I needed to be brave for Tai. I know he would do the same for me. Tai and & were walking down the street and suddenly he stopped and looked at me with a smile, "Davis," He began to say. "I know you are scared to, It's ok. You don't have to put on a brave face for me." I looked at him and frowned then ripped my goggles off.

I glared at him and then fired at him, "Then what are these stupid goggles for then?" His smile turned to a pissed off look. He was glaring back at me. I don't care how mad he is. He told me to be brave and not show weakness. Now he is taking back everything he said. I threw the goggles at them. "Here you have them," I shouted, "I don't need some stupid goggles to make me feel "brave" or "courageous"!" I turned to walk off then saw Matt and TK jogging towards us. I froze up right there.

Matt looked at Tai then me. He then spoke very calmly, "Uh guys, what in the hell just happened? You look like you just got into a fight." Tai looked at me and then spoke to Matt, "It's honestly nothing, Davis was just-" TK cut him off, "Davis was probably starting conflict like usual." "Hey," I yelled. "That's none of your business," Matt said almost right after I was gonna speak.

I can't believe Matt just stood up for me...well kind of. Matt looked at me and said, "I just wanted to make sure everything is ok since tensions are high with Kari being ill and all. Anyways TK and I need to get going home. See you guys around!" They waved bye and then walked off into the distance.

Tai looked directly at me and then asked, "So you don't these?" I looked at Tai and frowed. & started to speak but it came out as a stutter." I-I-Im so-" I started to cry. I fell to the ground sobbing then felt Tai put an arm on my back. He then spoke softly, "It's ok I'm here. I am scared too Davis." He stood there while I finished crying and wiped away my tears. He than handed me the goggles. "Here have these back but know it's ok to be scared sometimes. We are all human Davis. You're like a little brother to me. I just wanted to let you know that."

I smiled at Tai then he walked me home and we decided to try to go to the hospital again tomorrow to see Kari. But for some reason I had a feeling tomorrow would be a long tiring day.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm in the process of writing a Tai/Davis one shot right now. It should be done fairly soon and I hope to do more one shots while writing this story. Feel free to send ideas and I may incorporate them into this story or into other stories.**


	5. Kari wakes up and Davis's home life

Tai's POV

Davis and I are meeting up once again to see if Kari is doing better. As I walk out of my room I see my mom crying and my dad drinking. He is drinking a lot again. I am glad I am leaving the house. He gets violent sometimes when he drinks. I hope he doesn't hurt my mom. As I am thinking to myself I hear a voice.

"Tai! Are you ready to go?" I look up and see Davis with his goofy smile. I am so happy he is doing better. I nod my head and reply, "Let's go!" We walk to the hospital and the walk is very quiet with just quick exchanges. I don't think either of us know what to say about this. We fina;;y arrive and a nurse escorts us to Kari's room.

We get into her room and decide we are gonna try talking to her. Davis spoke to her first. He talked about soccer and then Veemon. He went on for a little bit till he just kind of shrugged. I am not sure if he ran out of things to say or just was hurting to see Kari like this. He excused himself for the room for a minute to get a drink.

I walked over to Kari and put my hand on her hair and pushed it out of her face. "Kari, I am so so sorry for putting you in this position…" I started to cry. I sat down next to her bed and collected myself. I have to be strong for Davis and Kari. I started to speak once again but this time was whispering, "Kari, please wake up." I begged to her lifeless body. "Kari, I need you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I put my hand on top of her and started to sob again. "Kari, I love you so much… without you I just can't go on." I suddenly felt my hand get squeezed. "Well why didn't you just start with that Onii-chan?"

I looked up and saw Kari smiling. "Kari!" I heard Davis yell as he came running in. I looked over at Davis and saw Matt and TK walk in behind him. "So she's awake?" Matt asked. TK ran over next to Davis and gleamed with happiness. "Good to see you are awake Kari," He said with a smile.

The doctor came in after a few minutes and took her vitals. He also took her temperature. He looked at me and then spoke with a smile, "She's ok to go home in the next few hours after I fill out some of her paperwork," He turned to her, "Are you ready to go home?" She nodded and squeezed my hand really tight. I looked at her and smiled.

Davis POV

It was finally time for Kari to go home! I was thinking about coming with Tai but realized she might need some time to relax and just be by herself. Somehow after being in a coma she was really sleepy. Tai called a cab for the three of us and had them drop me off first. I exited the cab and said my goodbyes.

I walked up to the door and found it open a little bit. My dad was there frowning but my mom and sister were not. "Where's Jun and mom," I asked. He looked at me with a pissed off look and told me the left. I ran past him to Jun's room and saw her stuff was completely gone. & lefty and went to my room and sat at my desk. What in the hell had happened? I was only gone for a few hours. They must have really left in a hurry. I knew mom wanted to leave dad but I am surprised it happened so fast. I tried to figure out why mom would take Jun and not me and then it hit me. Jun turned 18 yesterday. Dad legally can't do anything about them leaving. He could fight for me though. I don't know why he would want to though. He always belittles me and calls me a failure. He says I am a disgrace to the family.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a banging at the door. He slams open the door. "Where have you been all day you little piece of shit?" He went close to me and I could smell alcohol on his breath. "I was at the hospital with my friends," I replied to my dad trying to not show that i was terrified of his presence. "You didn't show them your bruises did you?" He leaned in closer with his fist raised at me.

I fell out of my chair trembling, "N-no I would never. I love-" He cut me off with a punch to the face. Next thing I know I was on the ground in a fetal position getting kicked. He finally stopped after a few minutes. Once he left the room I got into my bed and cried. I just don't understand why he hates me so much. I passed out and woke up around noon. I am so glad It's summer so I can sleep in. I got up to get ready and saw that he had left for work. I sent Tai a message on the D3 and said I would be coming over in a bit to hang out. He replied and said he would see me soon.

I grabbed my backpack with a sleeping Veemon in it and headed out. As I was walking Veemon woke up. "Davish?" "Yea," I replied. "Why do you let your dad hurt you? Why can't I help you fight him?" I looked at the ground and frowned. I was silent for a bit then replied. "I am scared Veemon. He is a lot bigger than me and I don't want him to hurt you. That is why you can't help me. I will stand up to him one day but for now I will be ok. I am strong." I put my hands on top of my goggles. Veemon mumbled something and tucked his head back into my bag.

Within the next few minutes I arrived at the Kamiya residence. I knocked and was greeted by a cheery Kari. She motioned me to follow her into the living room. It was just them and Tai was sitting on the couch watching tv. I sat down between him and Kari and Veemon popped out of my bag and went over to their partners to chat. We sat there and talked about random stuff for a little bit then suddenly the conversation got serious. Tai looked me dead and the eyes and asked the question I feared the most, "What are those bruises from? Do you parents hit you?" This moment felt surreal. I froze. I wasn't sure how to reply so I sat there in silence as the Kamiyas stared. Tai looked and me and the next thing he said shocked me, "I knew it. I am going to knock him out. He is never going to hurt you again Davis!" I then started to cry as him and Kari comforted me. The whole time silent. My mentor somehow found out the one thing I am most ashamed of. I hope he doesn't think of me differently.

Next thing I know we were at the police station with their mom and I was telling them everything that had happened these past few months. Every. Single. Detail. Finally after what felt like forever they tried to contact my mom and found they couldn't get a hold of her. The police officer told me they had a problem. Even if they pin him as guilty I would have nowhere to go since they couldn't get ahold of my mom or Jun and they were all I had besides my dad. Suddenly I looked over and saw Tai talking to his mom then a few moments later she pulled the police officer off to the side. He looked at me smiled.

"Mrs Kamiya here just said she would take care of you until we can reach your mom and sister.: They both smiled at me. I smiled back but that smiled faded quickly when I heard a voice behind me. "You little shit! I will kill you!" I turned and saw my dad trying to break out of his cuffs. The police officer escorted me out and told me I could come back in a few days to talk to them more. For now my dad would be in a holding cell.

We got back to their house after running by mine to get some things. Tai and I shared his room since he has a bunk bed. As we were getting ready for bed Tai looked at me and spoke, " I know this is hard for you Davis but just know Kari and I are here for you." I smiled a little bit. "We really do care about you Davis," He continued. I tried to keep the smile but suddenly and found myself crying again. I looked at him and then said, "Do you think of me differently now? Am I weak?" He pulled me into a hug. "No, of course not. I do not think of you differently and you are not weak. You are strong and brave. You are the bravest person I know Davis."

I looked at Tai and smiled. I was so glad he was my friend. I can always count on him no matter what. After saying our goodnights to his parents we both went to sleep and decided to talk more tomorrow. We were both exhausted.

 **Author: I am really sorry for taking forever to upload these past two chapters. When I started this I wanted to be so much more dedicated. Unfortunately life got in the way. I went through a pretty bad break up and work has just been super stressful. I really do want to write more though because I have so many ideas to share. Feel free to leave a review and suggests. I noticed I had misspellings on the old ones where I had & instead of I and you can thank google docs for that. lol. I have no clue how to fix it. Anyways I'll have more ASAP. XOXO**


End file.
